


Thunderstorm

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cuddles all around, if you squint there's mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm raged on outside but the two were content with it just as long as they stuck to each other. As if that'd ever be an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> god it's 2 in the morning here but my brain was like 'write cake write cake write cake' 
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes

Luke has always been scared of thunderstorms. His fear brewed up back when he was six and his parents left him, and his two older brothers alone to go to conference. The weather had been clear all day but it was said there'd be a chance of rain. There had definitely been plenty of rain; it was showering down in buckets. The rain drops pelted the Hemming's house, and then the thunder began accompanied by lighting. Ben and Jack weren't freaked out about the storm as bad as Luke was. The youngest brother had wrapped himself in his blanket and followed his brothers around everywhere that evening. There had been a point when the older two had enough, and eventually locked Luke out from their rooms so he'd leave them alone. That was when the power went out and Luke went flying into his room, dove on the bed, and cried. When their parents returned home, the lights had miraculously came back on, but their sons were nowhere to be found. Before Liz went into a full panic attack, they finally found the three children in Luke's room piled on his bed. The youngest son was covered up by his two brothers, their arms wrapped tight around his sleeping form. When asked what they were all doing in the room, Jack mumbled, "Shielding Lu away from the storm." Ben had fallen asleep, his face billowed into Luke's pillow, but Luke was awake holding on tight to both him and Jack. His big blue eyes were glazed over from the tears he'd shed and Liz had taken over her older sons' duties of comforting Luke. 

As he grew older Luke found ways to distract himself whenever a thunderstorm hit. Music, movies, tv, audio books, and basically anything else that could hook up with ear phones. Drowning out the deafening cries of the storm definitely helped Luke out a lot, but when he and the band formed together, the help expanded. Yes, even with 5 Seconds of Summer Luke is still terrified of thunderstorms. Before the boys made the band, before Ashton came into the picture, Luke, Calum, and Michael spent much time with each other. Sleepovers were included in their tight friendship circle, and at one particular overnight, a nasty storm hit the Hood's house. That night Luke discovered Calum's dislike for thunderstorms and that Michael sleeps through them.

Michael was 15 at the time, and Luke, and Calum were 14. The storm hit at one in the morning, and Luke jerked out of his sleep with wide eyes. He was in the living room with Michael who had taken the couch which was next to him from his spot on the makeshift bed on the floor. Luke stared at windows being smacked with branches. He heard the pouring rain, he felt the violent tremors of the thunder, and his heart was picking up speed the more he paid attention to the angry storm. The blonde didn't realize a light had turned on in the downstairs hall, nor did he hear or see Calum patter towards him until Calum gently touched his shoulder. Luke jumped out of his skin with a yelp and startled Calum just as badly.

"Hey, it's just me." Calum whispered reassuringly, giving Luke's shoulder a squeeze. 

"S-sorry." Luke stammered and turned to the older boy. Calum sunk down to his knees in front of Luke just as a ripple of thunder staggered across the sky. Both boys jumped, eyes wide mirroring each other. "Hate storms." Luke whispered and clutched the blankets around him more tightly. 

"Hate storms too." Calum replied quietly before he shuffled forward to drag Luke into an embrace. Luke heated up the moment he made contact with Calum.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he tried to keep his voice level so as not wake the rest of the house up. 

Calum tensed up after the house shook from the rumbling outside. "Cuddles make for good distractions." he mumbled into Luke's night shirt.  
Luke tried not to over think anything and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Calum. Immediately the older boy melted into him, and wow, it was pretty nice except for the fact that they were both on their knees which were falling asleep each ticking minute. Eventually Calum groaned and pouted as he moved back from Luke. "Come on." the older boy stood up shakily and held his hand out to Luke. 

Luke didn't ask why, he just accepted Calum's hand and allowed himself to get pulled up. Calum kept a hold of his hand even when he shook Michael awake. "Wha'?" 

"Come on, we're going to my room." Calum informed the sleepy oldest. Michael groaned and grumbled, but Calum tugged him up from the couch with his free hand. Luke and Michael stumbled after Calum who led the way back to his room and ushered them in. Michael fell on the right side of the bed, going back to sleep immediately. Luke found himself pushed down before Calum sprawled himself over him, spreading warmth and a sense of protection through his body. 

"Cal?" Luke managed to squeak out. 

"Shhh." Calum caged Luke down with his arms on either side of the blonde and snuggled his face into Luke's neck. Michael curled into them with a sigh, and then thunder shook the house again, but Luke barely jumped. Calum was warm and soft, and he smelled good, and his nose was cold pressing into Luke's neck, but Luke didn't mind. Michael was near, which Calum had wanted, and now Luke didn't mind because Michael made him feel safe as well. 

Three years later, things hadn't changed much. Yes, they were famous now and in one of the hottest bands yet. Yes, they spent most of their time on a tour bus instead of home, but no, they can't escape mother nature wherever they are. Their driver had to pull over and take shelter due to the violent storm raging outside. However, with them all together, they were just fine.

Luke and Calum, both 17, were stuck to each other like glue in the back of bus on one side of the couch. Ashton had joined them a few years back and, like Michael, sleeps through storms but still, the two younger boys had comfort of the two older being close, so Ashton was forced with Michael to sleep in the only place four teenage boys could fit comfortably. The older pair were on the other side of the couch, heads tipped together touching with a shared blanket over their sleeping forms. 

Luke and Calum somehow managed to lie down on the narrow cushions of the couch with a blanket flung over them messily. Calum was on the inside facing Luke who was on the outside facing in. The blonde had grown over the years and his body was considerably larger than Calum who had become more and more slender over the years. Calum's body was barely showing on the couch, the only thing seen really was his legs which were tangled with Luke's. The blonde had him pressed tightly against the back of the couch while he held onto the blonde's shoulders like a koala. Neither were asleep, but their minds were muddle with exhaustion. The storm raged on outside but the two were content with it just as long as they stuck to each other. 

As if that'd ever be an issue.


End file.
